She's my teacher!
by booyueah08
Summary: One Shot: She will be tutoring him and he hates it. But does he really hate it? REVISED.


She's my teacher!

Summary: One shot! She will be tutoring him and he hates it. But does he really hate it?

* * *

It was a sunny day for the students in Seika High but not for someone…

"What?! Why will I tutor that pervert!" The student council president cried. It seems like she doesn't want to tutor someone… who is it?

"Yeah. There are so many people here in the world so why choose her?" The student said coldly. It seems like he doesn't want to be tutored by that student council president.

[Someone's conversation]

Girl 1: "Hey. Have you heard? Usui Takumi, the hottest guy here in Seika High will be tutored by the Student council president!"

Girl 2: "What?! Why did they choose the student council president?! Aww… Poor Usui. I'm sure he will suffer under her control"

Girl 1: "I know. But what can we do? The faculty has already decided…"

Girl 2: "Awhile ago… I was passing by the faculty room when suddenly I heard two voices complaining about tutoring. Maybe it's the both of them."

Girl 1: "Haha! It looks like the student council president doesn't want to tutor the hottest guy here in school and the hottest guy doesn't want to be tutored by the demon president. So funny."

[End of their conversation]

At the faculty…

"Do not complain Usui! You have no choice since your grades---" the student council was cut off when the student spoke

"Yeah. Just shut up okay? I won't complain anymore and make sure you won't complain too."

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"Well, that goes for you too. You don't have the right to tell me not to complain."

"Both of you! That's enough!" Both Usui and Misaki, the student council president stopped arguing and stare at the teacher.

"I'm sorry sir." apologized Misaki. Even though she really doesn't want to tutor him, she has no choice but to obey since she should be a good example to her fellow classmates as a student council president.

"It's okay Misaki. I know that it would be hard for you to maintain your good grades and your task as a student council president just to have extra time to tutor him but please… help that guy. Since he'll be leaving this school as well, it would be your farewell gift for him."

"Yes sir. I'll try to give my best to balance everything." _Argh. I guess I have no choice now…_

"Very well then. As for you Usui, I want you to not give her a hard time tutoring you since she's a very busy person."

"Then why choose her?! You could ask anybody to tutor me."

"No more complain Usui Takumi. She'll tutor you since she's the top 1 student here in Seika high and your grandfather also ordered us to take care of you and do our best to teach you but since we don't have enough time to teach you since we're more busy than her, we are giving the responsibility to her.

Usui left the room not saying any word. Misaki followed him.

"Oi. Wait a minute." Misaki called. He looked back to see who was calling him and when he saw that it's the student council president, he decided to ignore her so he just continued walking.

"That guy! Argh!" She cried. She's really pissed now.

She's a very busy person and now, she have to take care of someone who's not her priority.

"Whatever! It's not my fault if he'll fail." She mumbled to herself and after that she walked away.

[usui's pov]

_Why her?! Not her!_

_Argh. If it would be her… _

_If it would be her…_

_Argh!_

_I don't know if I can still control myself._

_Tutoring me?! That would mean that we'll be alone together in a room._

_Argh._

_I should do something to make her quit to tutor me._

_I really want her so much that I don't know if I can control myself being alone with her._

_With her, I'm not even sure if I can concentrate. I would just stare at her until the tutoring is finished._

_But still…_

_Hey…_

_Isn't this a good opportunity to make her like me?_

_Hm._

_Argh. Impossible._

_Knowing her, she won't fall easily for me._

_Argh._

_What should I do?!_

While thinking, I got bumped into someone.

I looked at the person and saw a freshman.

"Watch we're your going kid." I told him coldly.

I was about to walk away when suddenly I heard the freshman talk.

"Aren't you Usui Takumi?"

"Interesting. You don't know me. Nice." I mumbled to myself hoping that he didn't hear me. But he heard me.

"I know you. I just want to make sure since my classmates who talk about you in the classroom (which mostly are girls) describes you as a strong, handsome guy."

"Aren't I one?" I said to him as I smirked. He just looked at me from head to toe.

"What are you looking at?" I cried. Okay now, I'm pissed. I have no time to play with this one.

"Nothing. Anyway, I heard that you'll be tutored by the student council president?"

What?! How did he know about that?

"Wow. Look at that, news really travel so fast." I said to him and smirked. He just rolled his eyes and continued to talk.

"Whatever. I know that you don't like to be tutored by her but your still lucky dude."

_Dude? We're not even close._

"Lucky?! Why would I be lucky?! Tss. Anyway, I should not be wasting my time to talk to someone like you." After that, I walked away.

"Shintani Hinata." He yelled. It seems like that's his name.

_Why does he care? Telling me that I'm lucky._

_Wait. Couldn't it be that he has a crush on her?_

_Whatever._

_It's not like I'll let him get close to her._

I was about to go home but I decided to take a peek at the student council room to see how is she doing.

I peeked at the window and saw Misaki and that freshman guy awhile ago talking with each other.

_What?! Just awhile ago, I'm claiming that I won't let him get close to her and now he's so close to her!._

I saw Misaki stood up and that freshman guy also stood up.

I saw him grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh no. I won't let you" I said to myself. Now, I'm really pissed off. I won't let him take her away from me.

I slammed the door open and saw both of them stare at me with a surprised look.

I quickly went in between them and grabbed Misaki's hand.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Let go of her" I heard that shintani guy cried.

"Oi Usui. Let go of my hand." I heard Misaki mumbled while trying to escape from my hand.

I loosened my grip on her and turn back to glare at the guy.

I saw him went to us to get Misaki but I blocked him and pushed him gently.

"I'm taking her away from you." I said coldly to him. He still forces himself to get Misaki but I kept pushing him away.

"Why would you?! You have no right to do that to her!" He yelled. He really is wasting my patience now.

"You, do you have the right to do that to her?!" I exclaimed. I'm really pissed off. I saw his face surprised and saw Misaki surprised too.

_Is there even surprising in what I said?_

"Why do you care?! Just let her go dude!" He pushed me. _What a weak push, it didn't even hurt me. _But it just stained my uniform.

"Don't dude me. We're not even close." I said coldly while cleaning my shirt using my free hand. He just stared at me and after that I continued to speak.

"Of course I would care! You're harassing her!" I said. I'm not even sure if I said things correctly.

"Harassing her? What do you know?" he yelled. I just stood there in surprise.

"What are you talking about Usui?" I heard Misaki asked going to her table and continued to fix her things

"I saw him grabbed you and pulled you close to him." I said to Misaki quite worried

"Well, I believe you're mistaken. He's just forcing me to quit tutoring you because he wants me to tutor him" she said coldly. I glared at the guy and he just gave me a confused look

"What are you looking at?!" He cried.

"I found her first! She'll be tutoring me and not you!" I cried not even aware of what I'm already saying.

"I thought you don't want to be tutored by her!" He cried back.

"Well that's just because I--" I was about to say something that is not about to say...

"That's because?" he asked.

I just stared at him and at Misaki while they stared back at me giving me a confused look.

"Okay guys. That's enough already. Usui, go home already!" I heard Misaki said.

"Wait. I'm not yet done speaking to that guy." I pointed while glaring at the guy.

"Then I'll leave you both already. I still have things to do" I heard her say but before she could leave I caught her wrist preventing her from leaving.

"Oi Usui. Let go of her." The Shintani guy said.

"I don't want her to go yet." I said coldly. And continued to speak

"You said that you thought I don't want to be tutored by her. Well, you're correct about that. I don't want her tutor me but that doesn't mean that I don't like her right? Well actually, I'm really happy that she'll be tutoring me despite her busy schedule but at the same time, these feelings for her are overflowing and knowing that she'll be tutoring me, I'm not even sure if I can control myself or concentrate but if she's my teacher, I know that I'll do well. So back off because she's mine! She's my teacher! Find other teacher who would teach you"

"Well. That's enough already. I get it. I just thought that you don't want to be tutored by her because you don't like her and I don't want Misaki to waste her time tutoring you if you don't even like her tutoring you. Well, I'll leave now. See you Misaki." After that the guy left

_What the?! After saying such embarrassing things..._

_Argh!_

_Humiliating me like that in front of her!_

_What's with that guy!_

I was about to leave when suddenly I heard her spoke.

"What a wonderful speech Usui. Prepare yourself tomorrow 6:00 am here at the student council room. We'll be starting tomorrow and don't give more complaints. It would just make things worse. I'll take my leave then. Bye Usui." She said and left. But before she left, she smiled at me.

_Well, it's all worth it._

_That humiliation. I'm not even sure if I'm humiliated but I can see that on how he responded after giving him such speech. Tss._

_But..._

_ I just can't believe I said all my feelings just now. _

_With the fact that she's here to listen._

_That made me happy._

_Can't wait for tomorrow._

_I know that I'll be doing good since..._

_She's my teacher._

**End.**

**Booyueah08: Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
